Monster Space Sprite Project: Species
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's various species that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all known species -- monsters, aliens, or otherwise -- as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what species still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All species not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. A Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza B Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin No Image.png|Breadfish Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane No Image.png|Butter Strider No Image.png|Butterfly Man Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm C Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner No Image.png|Coven No Image.png|Cullrus D Blue Darkblin Walk Left.gif|Darkblin Water Bomber.png|Decapus Desert Digger MS Sprite 2.png|Desert Digger Domovoi Concept Art.png|Domovoi E Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix No Image.png|Elfla Cyclops No Image.png|Eye Bat Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament F Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye No Image.png|Fibertooth No Image.png|Fliant No Image.png|Flyder Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin G Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo H Reluctant Survival.png|Half-Zombie Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman H Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Z Harlequin Silent Hill Concept.png|Harlequin Erune Platform Sprite.png|High Elf Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl I Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk J Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja No Image.png|Jelly Eel K No Image.png|Kaetarkian No Image.png|Kaijil No Image.png|Kamapua'a No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karlets No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kathy the Kitty No Image.png|Kavossh No Image.png|Kcleek No Image.png|Kelerius No Image.png|Keesorok No Image.png|Keston No Image.png|King of Fliers Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin No Image.png|Klaudy No Image.png|Klenxixian No Image.png|Klotrilk No Image.png|Klutine No Image.png|Knoderilsk Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama No Image.png|Kokoda No Image.png|''Kontributor mynor'' No Image.png|Kqa No Image.png|Krava No Image.png|Kravvyn No Image.png|Krinalm No Image.png|Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) No Image.png|Kuman No Image.png|Kyisziqan L No Image.png|Laavol Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth No Image.png|Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc No Image.png|Landflailer No Image.png|Landlord Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie No Image.png|Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) No Image.png|Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) No Image.png|Leaping Pricecutter No Image.png|Legtopus Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper No Image.png|Lesser Carnophant No Image.png|Lich No Image.png|Lieutenant Lovehandles No Image.png|Liriph No Image.png|Lizui No Image.png|Llup Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper No Image.png|Loranche No Image.png|Lorc Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswothl No Image.png|Lubyum No Image.png|Lunacite No Image.png|Luncheon Horror No Image.png|Lyssh M No Image.png|Macebill No Image.png|Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) No Image.png|Mahatma Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur No Image.png|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) No Image.png|Marshwatcher No Image.png|Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) No Image.png|Mastermind No Image.png|Martian No Image.png|Massocion Amphorian No Image.png|Maulrus No Image.png|Mechantin No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' No Image.png|Mercurian No Image.png|Milgani No Image.png|Millicrab No Image.png|Minifrit No Image.png|Mindbender No Image.png|Mnemosyne No Image.png|Mohm No Image.png|Molouida No Image.png|Mo'gak No Image.png|Moongazer No Image.png|Moppet No Image.png|Morrakka No Image.png|Motik No Image.png|Mouett Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler No Image.png|Multitasker No Image.png|Murfin No Image.png|Murkdweller (Dibrachioidae tyrannovenator) No Image.png|''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Necrusk No Image.png|Neolox No Image.png|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) No Image.png|Neptunian No Image.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) No Image.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) No Image.png|Nipping Bud No Image.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) No Image.png|Norjji No Image.png|Nowiss No Image.png|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) O No Image.png|Oaad No Image.png|Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) No Image.png|Oglaianda No Image.png|Olfactite No Image.png|Olostrum No Image.png|Op No Image.png|Ophidan Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb No Image.png|Organ Beast Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl No Image.png|Overbearer Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik P Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol No Image.png|Paragra No Image.png|Parasealolophus No Image.png|Peanut Butter Minnow No Image.png|Pecto No Image.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Peeper No Image.png|People Eater No Image.png|Percusa No Image.png|Permitted No Image.png|Pheromworm No Image.png|Phlurt No Image.png|Phoid No Image.png|Piercer No Image.png|Pikra No Image.png|Piscipraxx No Image.png|Platterkat No Image.png|Play Doctor No Image.png|Plutonian No Image.png|Poacher No Image.png|Praazhm No Image.png|Precursor Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell No Image.png|Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) No Image.png|Protojadenzi No Image.png|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) No Image.png|Psittacisapien No Image.png|Purring Creeper No Image.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q No Image.png|Qalla No Image.png|Qixis No Image.png|Quadroceratops No Image.png|Quadrotesson No Image.png|Quidger No Image.png|Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) No Image.png|Quirix Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax No Image.png|Quok R No Image.png|Rangoid Terka No Image.png|Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) No Image.png|Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) No Image.png|Rastafarian No Image.png|Ravager No Image.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) No Image.png|Raver No Image.png|Razorfly No Image.png|Reathler No Image.png|Reconnasaur No Image.png|Red Savior No Image.png|Red Vuukelp No Image.png|Rearbiter No Image.png|Rexfish No Image.png|Rhandy No Image.png|Rialfo No Image.png|Ribcannon No Image.png|Riktik No Image.png|River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Rivifid No Image.png|Roalch (Tozectus zandiforme) No Image.png|Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) No Image.png|Rocket Lizard No Image.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) No Image.png|Ryggli S Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth No Image.png|Salamand No Image.png|Sandpraxx (Surpraxxidae zandineustes) Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch No Image.png|Saturnian No Image.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) No Image.png|Scarfer No Image.png|Scoriapraxx (Surpraxxidae ebonius) No Image.png|Scrambler Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek No Image.png|Screwer Vorm No Image.png|Scribblebeast No Image.png|Sculptor No Image.png|Seapraxx (Surpraxxidae azzurroneustes) No Image.png|Seatyrant No Image.png|Sectyd Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast No Image.png|Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand No Image.png|Shally No Image.png|Shardpraxx (Surpraxxidae crystalis) No Image.png|Shapeon Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus No Image.png|Shino No Image.png|Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) No Image.png|Shredder No Image.png|Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Shrumite No Image.png|Sin Beast Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton No Image.png|Skraw (Sviftika skraws) Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfysh No Image.png|Skruba No Image.png|Skulker Wray No Image.png|Skullbeak (Barocephalopsis cernolithos) No Image.png|Skuth Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug No Image.png|Slayer Xenomorph No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slicetail Vhalsike No Image.png|Slime Diimon No Image.png|Slime Globber (Toxiplasma familiaris) No Image.png|Slipslider Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk No Image.png|Slizzard (Kritonaja kritonaja) No Image.png|Slogg Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska No Image.png|Slowalker No Image.png|Sludgehocker No Image.png|Smug No Image.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Snowpraxx (Surpraxxidae glacieralis) No Image.png|Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) No Image.png|Solutionary No Image.png|Sook No Image.png|Spacetopus No Image.png|Spelban No Image.png|Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) No Image.png|Speria No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Sphere Diimon No Image.png|Spilona (Sviftika spilona) No Image.png|Spince No Image.png|Spineblossom No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Spirulina No Image.png|Splatterkat No Image.png|Sporepraxx (Surpraxxidae acidis) No Image.png|Spurtail Vhalsike No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Squidracer No Image.png|Squiidaunt No Image.png|Squillix No Image.png|Squishfish No Image.png|Stallop No Image.png|Starrider No Image.png|Stepping Stonefish No Image.png|Stralk No Image.png|Sucking Face No Image.png|Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) No Image.png|Surfbug No Image.png|Surpentraxx (Surpraxxidae piros) No Image.png|Surrpenssa No Image.png|Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) No Image.png|Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) No Image.png|Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) No Image.png|Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) No Image.png|Syrilloid Hamster T No Image.png|T No Image.png|Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) No Image.png|Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) No Image.png|Tauntar No Image.png|Technarian No Image.png|Teeklur Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape No Image.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|''Tentaichthys landfall'' No Image.png|Terranian No Image.png|Terror Vorm (Terricus tyrannopteron) No Image.png|Therox (Merostomavenator sarcodryptus) No Image.png|Thraxxus Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper No Image.png|Tiankl Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe No Image.png|Titan Wray No Image.png|Titan Wurm No Image.png|Tlillisk Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Tove (Tovae meles) No Image.png|Tradejack No Image.png|Trailblazer No Image.png|Triddel No Image.png|Tridley No Image.png|Trigg Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte No Image.png|Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) No Image.png|Turte No Image.png|Tyrannus Vorm U No Image.png|Ualla Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk No Image.png|Unhanskak No Image.png|Uniceraneustes Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger No Image.png|Uranian No Image.png|Urkhail No Image.png|Urn Koryl No Image.png|Urthican No Image.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzheck No Image.png|Uu'taeris No Image.png|Uutuu V No Image.png|Vandalizer No Image.png|Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) No Image.png|Velorian No Image.png|Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) No Image.png|Venusian No Image.png|Vessan No Image.png|Vggdrassil No Image.png|Vhalsike No Image.png|Vhalsinilik No Image.png|Vhalslask Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw "Triclops Spider" No Image.png|Viiska Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk No Image.png|Vleph No Image.png|Voiasenso No Image.png|Vorashi No Image.png|Vrennum No Image.png|Vrott No Image.png|Vuukelp Krebb No Image.png|Vuunegan Blob Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear W No Image.png|Wangkok No Image.png|Warp Beast No Image.png|Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf (Albino) Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird No Image.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra No Image.png|Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth No Image.png|Wreckerwing No Image.png|Wygonakan X No Image.png|Xakk No Image.png|Xilon (Sviftika xiloni) No Image.png|Xixixian No Image.png|Xkex No Image.png|Xmo No Image.png|Xrondo No Image.png|Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y No Image.png|Yalthrop No Image.png|Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) No Image.png|Yggdrassil No Image.png|Yiali Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin No Image.png|Yimra Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei No Image.png|Yothrak No Image.png|Ytatta Z No Image.png|Zadej No Image.png|Zalt Amphorian No Image.png|Zaryn No Image.png|Zavvaku No Image.png|Zazlotl No Image.png|Zeelong No Image.png|Zeigox No Image.png|Zhivysh No Image.png|Zhor No Image.png|Zoaraptor Amphorian Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold No Image.png|''Zoca euvaris'' No Image.png|Zocax No Image.png|''Zocax eronus'' No Image.png|Zolacian Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White No Image.png|Zomm No Image.png|Zrrmzarix No Image.png|Zrrmzasha (Zrrmzash photostrippen) No Image.png|Zurcosh No Image.png|Zymphala Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Galleries